


If You Are Lost (You Can Always be Found)

by StephIsInsanity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, S02E14 - Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: “It’s unlocked.” she manages, throat hoarse from crying.As Kara heard the familiar click of heels worth more than her monthly salary, she closed her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a big multi-part piece, but I finally caught up on the last 3 episodes and you don’t even know how much I wish Cat had been on the other side of that door. So I wrote it. 
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff and it turned into something far more porn-y… yeah I don’t know.
> 
> (writer assumes that reader has watched S02E14 - Homecoming)

As Kara lies on her couch, glasses discarded with red-rimmed tear filled eyes in their place, wrapped in an old blanket, she hears a knock on her door. 

“It’s unlocked.” she manages, throat hoarse from crying.

As Kara heard the familiar click of heels worth more than her monthly salary, she closed her eyes. 

“Honestly Keira, this is not a good neighborhood, you should really lock the door… or at least check to see who is on the other side.” 

“Not like I couldn’t handle a thug or two Miss Grant. Why are you here?” Kara says blandly, not moving from her position on the couch.

“James Olsen and I were having our weekly video conference 2 days ago and he let slip that he was worried about you, that you were dating some playboy and that it might be due to discovering that your foster father whom you believed to be dead was actually alive.” Cat informs her, glancing around the apartment, before finally resting her eyes on Kara. 

Kara let out a huff and a humorless chuckle. 

“Yeah he’s alive alright, alive and working with CADMUS.” she said through fresh tears.

Cat’s entire demeanor changed at those words, she put her purse down on Kara’s coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch. She reached a tentative hand up to Kara’s face and tucked some hair behind the girl’s ear. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Cat said as ran her hand along Kara’s cheekbone wiping away her tears.

“You know, Mon-El came by half an hour ago and actually asked me if I was “okay” like no obviously I’m not okay why would he even ask that? Anyway he kept trying to talk and I stopped responding so he just kind of left.” 

“I assume this, Mon-El, is the playboy James was referring to?” Cat asked, waving her hand in question.

Kara nodded.

“Some days, he is so sweet, and then other days he doesn’t listen to me, doesn’t respect my privacy, accuses my dad of being a double agent over dinner, which ended up being true but that’s not the point. The point is he told me his concerns about Jeremiah and I asked him to please just be nice for dinner last night and he didn’t listen, again. Then tonight was the final straw, obviously I am not okay, my sister is falling apart and she won’t talk to me because I tried to get her to see things from Mon-El’s point of view and she told me I had to choose between being in the family or not. Then he tried talking about the day, before shutting up and realizing I didn’t want to talk, and then, and this is where it gets good, he tries to comfort me by saying he’ll listen to me now. If he had just done that from the start at least my sister would be here right now. When I ignored him he just kind of left but I’m sure he’ll be back in the morning with yet another meaningless apology.” Kara huffed out in between sobs.

“Oh Kara, you are far too extraordinary to be weighed down by someone that self-centered. You are worth ten of him and then some, you don’t need someone around who isn’t going to respect even the smallest of your requests. Honestly Kara I thought I left you stronger and more confident than this.” 

Kara’s head whipped up at that statement and she was on her feet and pacing on the other side of the coffee table before Cat could register her movement. Cat slid back into the corner of the couch, opposite of where Kara had just been and rested one elbow on the armrest. 

“I was stronger, and then you left, and you took all of my strength with you.” Kara said quietly. 

Cat opened her mouth to speak but Kara beat her to it, instead the older blonde rested her head on her hand. 

“You left and it destroyed me, you left like everyone else. I was sent away by my parents, and then I spent 24 years all alone floating in stasis in the phantom zone, I finally made it to earth just so that Kal-El could get me from my pod and abandon me with this new family. This new family was so nice and then because of me, my family was torn apart and my new father was killed, and even though she never said it I know that my sister held me responsible for so long. We worked through it and we got stronger and closer. Then I met you at 10:15 and at first I thought about quitting, but before I knew it you were a constant in my life, in comes Winn, James, and Lucy. You took your sabbatical and honestly I can’t remember the last time I heard from Lucy. James and Winn would rather play Guardian than work with me anymore, and then we found Jeremiah was alive and we rescued him, and it turned out it was a trap and he used us and then he left us and now it's like my world is in pieces, my sister won’t talk to me, my only friend is Lena Luthor and everyone thinks she’s as evil as her brother and doesn’t approve of my friendship with her. To top it all off the one place and person I used to turn to for advice, went and promoted me and then disappeared for almost an entire year. So no, I don’t have any strength left in me and how could I even consider being confident if everyone is going to leave anyway? Once Lena figures out who I am I’m sure she’ll accuse me of using her and disappear from my life as well, and I wouldn’t blame her if she did.” Kara was gesturing wildly with her hands during her speech and the tears falling from her face were now out of anger rather than grief. 

Cat looks up at her once she has stopped. 

“Are you quite finished yelling at me now?” she asks.

Kara nods and folds her arms across her chest. 

“Good, now come here.” Cat beckons Kara back over to the couch, the girl allows her arms to fall to her sides as she walks over to her couch and sits down leaving quite a bit of space between herself and Cat. 

“No Kara, come here.” she holds out her arm in invitation and Kara hesitates for a moment before pulling her legs up behind her and leaning into Cat and wrapping her arms around her tiny waist. Cat’s arm comes down around her shoulders as Kara rests her head on her chest. Cat kicks off her heels and turns herself so that she can use the armrest as a back rest and tucks her foot under her leg sliding her bent leg under Kara and bringing her other arm up around the girl. 

“I never meant to abandon you Kara, I told you I would come back didn’t I?” Cat murmured into the girls hairline. 

“No, you told Supergirl you would be back, you never even said goodbye to Kara Danvers.” Kara said in response. 

Cat sighed. 

“I suppose that is true. I honestly didn’t know how to say goodbye to the one person who knows me better than, well me. I didn’t want to feel that sense of loss so I just figured it would be easier if I said nothing at all. I didn’t even stop to think about how it would affect you, and I see now that that was incredibly selfish of me.” Cat squeezed Kara a little tighter in their embrace.

Kara squeezed her back, careful of her strength. 

“I’m happy you’re here now.” Kara whispered against Cat’s chest. 

“I can say without a shadow of doubt, there is no place on earth that I would rather be.” Cat told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her superhero’s head. 

Kara looked up at her then, with still watery eyes she searched Cat’s face to see if what she thought the older woman was implying was there. When she reached Cat’s eyes she only caught a glimpse of green before she closed them in silent permission. Kara leaned up and caught Cat’s lips with her own, she could feel Cat gently push back against her mouth as the older woman’s hand came to rest on her cheek, Kara’s tongue darted out and Cat instantly granted her access. After a few minutes they separated and Kara looked up at Cat, questioning.

“Was that okay?”

Cat let out a low chuckle. 

“Of course it was okay Darling, if it wasn’t I would have stopped you long before I did.” 

Kara smiled a soft smile at her and moved to reclaim Cat’s lips only to find a hand against her chest. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, you are in an overly emotional state and I don’t want you to act on something you’ll later regret.” Cat tells her before she can pull away. 

“Believe me, I could never regret this.” Kara tells her.

Cat smiles at the girl. 

“I’m glad, however if that is true, then we can pick up where we left off in the morning after you’ve gotten some rest.” Cat says, reaching to cup the side of Kara’s face. 

Kara leans into the touch and nods. “Okay, that sounds like a deal.” 

“Good.” Cat leans down and places one chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.

“Will you stay?” Kara asks, standing and reaching her hand towards Cat. 

Cat nods and takes Kara’s hand and allows herself to be pulled towards the bedroom, tangling their fingers together. Kara finds a t-shirt and some pajama pants that were too short on her for Cat and climbs into bed as the other woman goes to change. Cat comes back a few minutes later and even though the pants were short on Kara they were still slightly too big for Cat but Kara thinks she looks perfect. 

Cat climbs into the other side of the bed, Kara shifts and wraps her arms around Cat resting her head on her shoulder and sighing. Cat pulls the covers up over the both of them and lets her hand come to rest on Kara’s back, she lies there and traces soothing circles across Kara's shoulder blades until the girl in her arms falls asleep. 

~ 

Several hours later Cat was woken up by several soft kisses being peppered along her neck and a leg between her thighs, when she opened her eyes she could see sunlight pouring in through the bay window to her right. 

“Good morning Supergirl.” she said. 

Kara paused in her movements and brought her face up to Cat’s. 

“Good morning Miss Grant.” she responded with a wicked glint to her eyes before leaning down and capturing her former bosses bottom lip between her teeth and pulling at it before letting it go. Cat was helpless to stop the moan that came from her mouth at that moment in time. She quickly slid her hands up into Kara’s hair and pulled the girl’s mouth back down to her’s claiming it. She shifted them mid-kiss and rolled them so she was on top. Pulling away she looked into Kara’s eyes and saw how blown her pupils were. 

“My, my someone is pretty worked up over here, just how long have you been trying to wake me up Supergirl?” Cat teased, leaning back up so she was straddling the girls hips while looking down at her.

Kara blushed and looked towards the clock on her nightstand.

“Almost half an hour, honestly you’re a really deep sleeper.” Kara told her.

Cat raised an eyebrow and smirked. She leaned back down and stopped millimeters from Kara’s lips. 

“So I take it this means you have no regrets about last night?” Cat questioned. 

“Gods no.” Kara responded, closing the gap between their mouths. 

Several minutes and a lot of heavy making out later and Cat is topless and she can literally feel Kara squirming underneath her. She pulls back with a look of mischief in her eyes.

“Got a problem there?” she asks. 

She receives a playful glare from Kara in response. 

“I’d be more than happy to take care of your problem, all you have to do is tell me what you need.” Cat says, raising an eyebrow. 

Kara blushes deep red and starts to stutter out a response, Cat places a finger over her lips. 

“Take a breath, collect your thoughts, and then tell me what you need.” she says

Kara meets her gaze and blushes even deeper. 

“Your mouth.” she says quietly. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cat smirks, pretending she didn’t hear. 

Kara rolls her eyes and sighs, taking a deep breath, and looks into Cat’s eyes with a look of defiance. 

“I want you” she paused, holding Cat’s now slightly taken aback gaze. “to fuck me, with your mouth.” 

“Well then Supergirl, I thought you’d never ask.” Cat said before immediately reclaiming the girls mouth. 

As she kissed her way down Kara’s neck, her hands made quick work of Kara’s pajama bottoms and panties the girl bringing her knees up to assist Cat in getting them off. Cat moved herself lower, slipping under the warmth of the blanket. She settled herself between Kara’s legs, snaking her arms around the other girls thighs and dove right in. She alternated between circling and sucking on Kara’s clit, and thrusting in and out of the girl with her tongue, she could feel Kara getting close and brought one hand down adding two fingers to the mix. 

“Oh, Gods!” Kara cried out. 

If Cat’s mouth hadn’t been doing more important things she would have made comment about not quite being God but she decided against it. She sucked Kara’s clit back into her mouth as she felt the girl’s walls tighten around her fingers. And then, because if she didn’t have bad luck she’d have absolutely none at all, at the exact same time she heard a voice from the other room. 

“Ohhhhh, my.” Kara began to moan she tipped over the edge, one hand wrapped around her headboard the other fisted in her sheets.

“Kara? I just wanted to check on - oh my god!” Alex quickly covered her eyes and backed away from the bedroom. 

Kara struggled to catch her breath as Cat removed her fingers, still gently massaging Kara with her tongue.

“I’ll just be out here, when you’re done!” Alex called from the kitchen. 

Kara’s breathing returned to normal as she rode out the aftershocks on Cat’s tongue. The older woman came back up and caught Kara’s mouth for a quick kiss, Kara could taste herself and she forced herself to hold back a moan. She pulled away and reached down for her pants, tossing her ruined panties to the side, she stood with her back to Cat and stepped into the pants before fixing her ponytail. She quickly left the room and began apologizing to her sister. 

“No, no Kara it's your home, you have no need to apologize.” 

Cat agreed with the older Danvers on that and reached for the borrowed shirt she had lost earlier in the morning. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know we should have been there for each other last night and we weren’t, so just tell Mon-El i’m really sorry that I interrupted you and- why are you laughing?” 

“Because Mon-El couldn’t make your sister come that hard if his life depended on it Special Agent Danvers.” Cat drawled as she walked into the room, making a show of wiping her mouth before getting a glass of water, knowing that she looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Kara was the brightest red she had ever seen her and Alex just looked between the two blondes with wide eyes before turning around and telling Kara she’d see her later. 

Kara and Cat looked at each other from across the room and burst into laughter.

/fin.


End file.
